<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by Spacecadet72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259420">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72'>Spacecadet72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta and Benoit keep close for warmth after the power goes out, and discuss living arrangements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts">withinmelove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Domestic fluff is one of my favorite things to write, and I enjoyed writing this a lot. I hope you enjoy this treat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marta shivered and pulled the blanket she was under more tightly against herself. </p><p>"Almost done."</p><p>Marta smiled at Benoit's soft update and the sight of him kneeling in front of the fireplace as he built a fire. He had been visiting for a week, and she was already planning on asking him to just move to Massachusetts and in with her already. They had only been dating for six months, but the trips back and forth and having to rely on video calls and text messages in between had gotten old months ago. He had casually mentioned his ability to live anywhere for work more than once and she thought he would be open to moving. She had been about to bring it up as they had eaten dinner when the power went out. They had called the power company and confirmed it was caused by the current snowstorm and that it would be a while before the power would be restored.</p><p>They had moved into her bedroom, which had a fireplace across from the bed and would heat up faster than the more open downstairs. He continued to work on the fire, and she snuggled further into the bed. "You know," she said, unable to resist teasing him, "I would warm up faster if you joined me."</p><p>He turned to flash her a smile that told her he was very on board with this plan. "As soon as the fire is going, nothing will stop me from joining you in that bed."</p><p>"Then you should hurry up," she said with a soft laugh.</p><p>A heated look was his only reply before he turned back to the fireplace. It was only a minute longer before he lit a match and the fire began spreading. She didn't even have to remind him to hurry before he was at the bedside and pulling aside the covers to crawl in next to her. She scooted closer in under his arm as he pulled her to him. She rested her head against his chest, and despite their teasing words from before, neither of them made any move to do more than just cuddle together.</p><p>"I will be glad when the power returns, but this is nice," Benoit said softly against her hair. "A roaring fire in front of us, and you in my arms."</p><p>"We should do this more often," she said, reaching out to slide her hand into his. "Even without a power outage."</p><p>He nodded. "That is an excellent idea, Watson."</p><p>Marta smiled at the nickname. "We could do this through the whole winter if you weren't so far away," she said the words with courage, but there was always the chance he wouldn't be interested in moving.</p><p>She could feel him shifting to get a better look at her and she sat up to meet his gaze.</p><p>"Are you asking me to move closer?" He asked, and she thought she could see hope in his expression.</p><p>She nodded, a teasing smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I was thinking you could move in here, and be very close." Her smile fell as she addressed him more seriously. "Unless you would like your own place, but I hate you being so far away."</p><p>"I have to admit that I have had similar thoughts myself," he said as he reached forward to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "And very close sounds like the perfect distance."</p><p>She beamed up at him. "You'll move in?"</p><p>He nodded, as he looked at her with soft affection. "As soon as it can all be arranged."</p><p>"I would be willing to contribute money to the cause if it gets you here faster," she said, already imagining what it would be like to have him with her all the time.</p><p>A grin flashed across his face. "I do not want to wait either," he said before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.</p><p>Pushing up into the kiss, she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. His hands warm against her back, he pulled her tighter against him. She felt no cold now, between the fire and Benoit and the giddy knowledge that soon she would never have to wait long to see him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>